Aqua Teen Hunger Horse
by Jokerboy719
Summary: Meatwad gets a horse and this whole entire time their in the house argueing about different stuff soon carl comes and gets killed and a end which will be continued with a near possible 2 chapters


Aqua Teen Hunger horse

Well Where Do I begin Well I love this show but why not make fun of it well here is the story with a horse named Meat Ribs

Master Shake(MS)I don't believe this why did you get a horse meatwad For that I hate you I always did but I will really want to kill you and hit you with a _BAT!_

Meatwad(M)Well you told me to get a animal and you said not one to make you really Pissed off and I did so shut up ok before I chase you with a _BAT _and smash you in the head.

Frylock (FL) well you finally got an animal and you do know that it takes a lot of responsibility and I know you don't like it shake but I don't care. Only Meatwad can get rid of it ok?

Master Shake No I don't and I do care because if it gets in my way then I will kill it with Carls stuff so keep him away from me if you know whats good for you!

Meatwad (starts crying) Why do you always have to hate me for all I do I don't take you're **_PORN_** in your room and burn it. Maybe I should start

Master Shake Ok you have a point well at least its Carls and I don't care about him so who cares Burn IT!

Frylock What will you call it meatwad Pony? Master Pony?

Meatwad No I will call it meat ribs Because it's my garbage (Apple)

Frylock Its not garbage It's a living creature and it's a horse

(Knocking's at the door)

Carl(C) Well, Well look at this on my shoes WHAT THE HELL IS THIS I suppose that this is yours Shake because its on my lawn and in front of the house and most of all it broke 3 windows so I'll ask you once what did this was it you taking a crap on my stuff Because If it is I will make sure you have barbed wire in you're ass so that you can't crap anymore

Master Shake It was meatwad he took a crap all over your stuff and then blamed it on me

Meatwad It wasn't me it was my meat ribs and shake took a ride and smashed you're windows with this pipe which is stuck on the back of my head

Frylock Well I'll be dammed why Am I not surprised shake you broke the windows and made it crap

Master Shake Well look at this it brought out you're apple and took a crap on it come on don't be shy Crap on all his stuff

Meatwad not dewy why is it dewy no why did this happen to me what did I do to deserve this

Frylock Well responsibility meatwad responsibility

Meat Ribs (MR) I will kill the owner of this magazines called pleasure It looks _disgusting_ man naked women and Oh My God is that a

Carl Heyyy what are you doing with MY magazines you piece of horse crap give it back now! Wait Shake Did you take this Because There's more in you're room and I don't know why

(Meat Ribs attacks Carl and throws him in the street and gets Carl killed)

Meatwad Oh My is that weenies I wanted some for so long and Carl spits on them all and treats me like a dog and I hate it!

Frylock Want to know who I miss Drippy he helped me when I was down And took care of meatwad

Master Shake Oh here we go again you're boyfriend oh I miss Drippy I love Drippy Let me kiss drippy ohhh I love Drippy

Frylock You were jealous of his Kindness which you didn't have, and you killed him

Master Shake Well excuse me for being such a ss and I apologize for what I do and let's wait for a brief moment to think about Frylocks BOYFRIEND hey where's my DVD's on how to make money

Meatwad why do I never come in a conversation about MY Meat Ribs and you talk about drippy so stop now so I won't have to get painful memories

Master Shake um lets see No how about No here lets play ring around the outside Carl's house Ok does that sound like fun because if it doesn't then I can play Ring around the I only am allowed to go in carls pool with Frylock and meatwad can give back the HORSE

Frylock Well _SHAKE_ what part off don't make him sell it back only MEATWAD can sell it back OK SHAKE and don't say –

Master Shake No I will kill it or I kill Meatwad

Meadwad (starts crying) Why do you have to go thrething me again what the hell do I do to deserve this bull –

Master Shake Who said anything about bulls I said the horse not bulls

Meat Ribs Why are you trying to make MY owner mad and upset?

Master Shake Well heres the thing I hate Meatwad and there's nothing a stupid horse can do about it OK!

(Meatwad&Frylock throw Shake out of the house and takes his belongings and throws it out the window)

Master Shake Ok Its payback time to the horse

To Be Continued…

Well If it needs any Improvements then message me or write it and I'll see it I hope You Injoyed this JOKERBOY719


End file.
